


peppermint and tequila

by pinkgrapefruit



Series: drunk in love [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Contains Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: how kameron and asia got drunk enough to get drunk married. (spoiler alert: tequila)





	peppermint and tequila

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to kasia with grapefruit - where i will write drabbles about my otp whether you like them or not. requested by @chachkisalpaca i bequeth upon you, this fic. 
> 
> if you have any prompts/requests, please leave them in the comments or in my dms!

“Alrighttttt, if you go kiss that guy - I’ll shoot one.”

 

Kameron is slurring and honestly, standing up straight is a bit of a struggle as he bites back the bitter taste of tequila, the lime still sour on his tongue. Asia is already halfway across the room and watching him walk away almost undercuts the fact that he’s walking purely to kiss another man. A man that isn’t Kameron.

 

He observes from afar as their lips get closer and closer. How Asia’s tongue darts out to wet those perfect lips, smiling like always. How the other man looks a little too much like himself  - he can imagine what it would be like, to stand in the tall brunette’s shoes. To taste the tequila and feel the slight tingle of peppermint chapstick. He takes a second to wonder where he would put his hands. If he could feel Asia’s soft abs under the grey cotton and the smooth contours of his obliques. If he was less drunk he could almost guarantee that would have stirred something but fortunately for him, his body is already trying to contend with the pounding bass and the three - maybe four - tequila shots he’s thrown back. They've been doing dares that result in tequila for what feels like hours and now that it looks like Asia is running in slow-motion - he wonders if it has taken effect.

 

"Ha!" The other man yells when he gets too close for comfort. "One shot please!" He slams a hand onto the bar but his demeanour is so unthreatening that the bartender just chuckles, Kameron's hand resting comfortably on his waist. Stability, he tells himself. Health and safety.

 

The bartender places the shot down with a certain gravitas, throwing a lime wedge and shake of salt onto the (definitely highly unsanitary) countertop. Kameron takes it like it's second nature, barely pulling a face as he does so but making sure to keep direct eye contact with Asia as he attempts (and fails) to suck on the lime wedge in a provocative manner. 

 

"I - I need air," he gasps out after he puts the lime down, the effects of the alcohol really hitting him. Asia grabs his hand and pulls him out of the bar, despite being just as drunk he manages to pull himself together for exactly a minute while he's prioritising the other man. They sit outside in silence for a second before the shorter man leans his head onto Kameron's shoulder, resting it comfortably with a sigh.

 

"Ya'know," he mumbles after a little while, "I didn't like kissin' the other guy." Kameron's brow furrows as he shifts Asia's head off him and faces him. 

 

"Really?" he asks, "cause it looked like you weren't complaining."

 

"You jealous Kammy?"

 

Kameron pauses and tries to collect himself before he responds. Logically, he is very jealous, but his brain doesn't quite seem hardwired on logic right now - more so the way he can feel the other man's breath hot on his upper lip and the way his heart won't slow down.

 

"Can I do something?" He gulps and it's louder than he expected. 

 

"Uhuh."

 

"Promise me you won't get mad." Asia nods but Kameron shakes his head (as much as he can without feeling like he's going to throw up). "You gotta promise."

 

"I promise," and later, if they ever remember it, they will wonder why the hell they pinky promised over such a small thing - but it's not really a small thing.

 

Kameron kisses him. 

 

The soft pattering of the rain becomes none existent.

 

The only light in the world is the one street light, making Asia glow like the angel he is.

 

There is no thumping beat vibrating the floor.

 

There are just two men, very drunk, kissing like it doesn't mean everything. 

 

"Wanna have some fun?" Asia asks after he pulls away, giggling slightly and Kameron nods, more intoxicated on the other man's chapstick than the tequila.

 

Asia grabs his hand and pulls him forward, trainers splashing in the puddles that reflect the moonlight into the city. 

 

"Ant! Wait up!" And Kameron is smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment/ give feedback - it's the only way I can improve <3
> 
> come harass me on tumblr @pink-grapefruit-cafe


End file.
